The invention relates to methods of creating undulating structures, and more particularly to methods of deforming, or buckling, sheet-like members into persistent, transverse deformations having changeable locations, and which may be used as machines, or pumps, to facilitate useful energy conversion via swinging-flap type, repetitive undulating motion.